Rags To Riches
by Markiee
Summary: ON HOLD Bella, a new College student with her Two Brothers EMxJ. She is touchy and bitchy around confident and arrogant Edward, will the changes in their lives bring them together or further apart? Will love Conquer all? OOC
1. Chapter 1: Moving

**So here it is, my newest story, I will be deleting **_**She's my Everything**_** because im just not into writing it, so I apologize to tho's who like it ****I hope this story will make up for that. Also I have started the next chapter to A New Beginning, but this is finals week so im working overtime and studying a lot, leaving me little time to write, I hope to have it up by Friday tho. Thank you again to all of my Readers, I wouldn't be writing still if it wasn't for you guys. **

**Markie**

**Bella POV**

"**Bells get your ass in the Jeep we have to go!" Emmet yelled from outside.**

**I was kissing Charlie's cheek goodbye and looking for Jasper in the mess of a house I live in. I swear going off to Western Washington University was the best idea I've ever had. I could get out of living with a house full of messy loud guys, being my brothers Emmet and Jasper, and my dad Charlie, but I would also be close enough to come home once in a while. **

**It also helps that both Em and Jazz and going to Western, both juniors this year since Emmet flunked out and had to repeat his senior year. So I know I will be well protected from all of those "Drugged up sex addicts" as Charlie so nicely put it. **

"**I'm coming! Where is Jazz?" I yelled out while grabbing my keys and final bag before walking out the door. **

"**I'm right here sis, let's go!"**

**I smiled at him, "Shotgun!" I yelled and jumped into the jeep next to Em giving him a big huge grin. **

"**Hey sis are you ready for college?" Emmet asked while pulling out of our small and cozy house in Forks. **

"**I've been ready you big goof, I'm the one who has been packing since January when I received my acceptance! Can you believe we're all going to Western?"**

**Emmet smiled and Jasper replied "It is pretty cool, mom would be very proud of us."**

**The mention of mom ended our conversation and put us into a quiet, yet comfortable, mood for the ride over to Bellingham. I watched all the tree's go by and the cars, taking everything in and saying goodbye to the life I made for myself here in forks. These last two years have been hard without my big brothers here to keep me company.**

**All I had was Jacob and as much as I love him, it just wasn't the same, my life was full of guys, and that's it. I was secluded into my little world and didn't let anyone in. when Jacob left it hurt like hell, for the first time it really felt like I had no one. That's why Jasper and Emmet submitted my application to Western. They hated seeing me the way I was and wanted to be able to keep an eye on me, **_**at all times!**_

**It started getting annoying at times of course, I mean because of them I never had a boy friend, much less my first kiss. Every guy at Forks High was afraid that if they tried anything my brothers would kill them, and in all fairness they probably would. **

"**Bella honey wake up we're here." I heard Emmet say, and it didn't take long for me to realize that I fell asleep. **

**I opened my eyes and saw building after building that was now my home. A smile spread across my face and I sat up to take in my surroundings. There was art work at every corner, the buildings three and four stories high, both new and old architecture. It was truly breath taking.**

"**Where is my dorm? I asked my brothers**

"**You're in the same dorm as us, one floor below. It looks like we all got put into a three person room. Emmet and I will be with an Edward Cullen and you will be with," He paused and laughed "With his sister Rosalie Cullen, and Alice Whitlock. What are the odds, your room is 233 and ours is 333. Right above you." He smiled wickedly at me and ruffled up my hair.**

"**That means we'll hear if you have any boy company over sis!" Emmet snickered**

"**Emmet shut up, I'm eighteen I think I can have "boy company" over if I so desire to!"**

"**We'll see about that!" they both yelled at the same time, I shoot my head and grabbed some of my belongings.**

"**Why don't we go to our room first and drop our stuff off then we can help Bells get settled?" Jasper asked and we agreed so we set out to the third floor. **

**The doors were chaotic, full of boys and girls, both young and older, all trying to get settled into their rooms. Once we got onto the boys floor, I notice the lack of cleanliness, apparently this was an all guys floor. I snickered to myself and followed my brothers inside their room. **

**There was no one else there so we quickly dropped everything off and left a note for this Edward guy, saying we were in the room below if he needed anything. **

**I grabbed my key from Jasper and slid it in, almost jumping in my pants with how excited I was. **

**I opened the door and a small pixie looking girl came running over to me and wrapping me in a hug. I giggled and hugged her back, laughing at my brothers confused faces, they will never understand girls**

"**You must be Bella! I'm Alice! Rosalie, she likes to be called Rose by the way, was just here but she left with her brother to get the last of her things. Come on ill show you your bed!, your…" her voice drowned out as she shifted her eyes to my brothers and took them in, keeping her eyes locked with Jaspers longer then needed to be. I laughed and shook my head, "These are my brothers Alice, The big goofy one there is Emmet and the one your staring dreamily into is Jasper."**

**Jasper pulled his eyes away to glare at me and Alice had bight rosy red blush on her cheeks**

"**Right your brothers can come with too" She said.**

"**Ohh! You're here!" a smooth velvety voice squealed from behind me and I turned to see a tall blond goddess walk into my room. "I'm Rose your other Roommate!" she said and reached over to give me a hug. **

**I let go and introduced her to Em and Jazz, of course not ignoring the fact that she was looking over Emmet like Alice looked at Jazz. **_**This is going to get interesting**_**. I thought to myself and smiled reaching over to close the door, only to have grabbed someone's hand instead. I looked up and gasped, taking in everything that was standing in front of me.**

**Sorry it's short guys, but it's the first chapter to get it started and see what you all say… let me know what you think and if I should continue… ask any questions you have and ill answer them!**

**Thank you**

**Markie!**


	2. Chapter 2: Issues, Serious Issues

Hi everyone! So my email is kinda messing up and it isn't showing me any FF updates, like when I get a review or alert. So if I don't reply I'm sorry, I check my page most days to see if my reviews went up, and I will reply as soon as I can. So please leave reviews! Ask any questions! Let me know your reading! :P

Bella POV

**_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_**

_**Previously...**_

_"__**Ohh! You're here!" a smooth velvety voice squealed from behind me and I turned to see a tall blond goddess walk into my room. "I'm Rose your other Roommate!" she said and reached over to give me a hug. **_

_**I let go and introduced her to Em and Jazz, of course not ignoring the fact that she was looking over Emmet like Alice looked at Jazz. **__**This is going to get interesting**__**. I thought to myself and smiled reaching over to close the door, only to have grabbed someone's hand instead. I looked up and gasped, taking in everything that was standing in front of me.**_

**_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**He was tall and God-like. You could see the outline of his eight-pack through his tight T-shirt, under his grey pea coat. I let my eyes wonder up, looking at his emerald green eyes, sparkling, showing off his gorgeous smirk playing on his lips. Lastly I saw his hair, his coppery knee buckling golden hair going in every which direction. **_**Oh god I'm staring!**_** I looked away and backed up.**

"**I—uh I'm sorry, you are?" I asked stumbling.**

**He laughed and moved to step inside my room, completely ignoring me, **_**Jerk!**_

"**Bella this is my Brother, Edward. Don't be a Douche Edward, at least say 'Hi'," Rosalie said**

**He smiled at her and turned to face me, "Hello Bella," He said in a voice similar to Rosalie's, well a guy version on Rosalie, velvety and soft, causing my knees to buckle. **

"**Hey Jerk," I replied right back, two can play that game.**

**My bothers laughed and glared at me, what can I say, I was raised by three boys, and I am bound to act like they do. I smiled back to them and began to follow Alice to my bed. It was nestled in the corner next to two other beds on opposite sides of the room. There was one long dresser on the wall opposite of my bed. **_**How are three girls supposed to share one dresser!**_

**I set my stuff down and went back out into the common room where the three boys were talking, **_**great just what I needed, them to befriend the jerk!**_

"**Hey Bell's we're all going to go get lunch before you three have to head to your orientation."**

"**And then after Rose and I are taking Bella shopping. Girl bonding and all that!" Alice chimed in.**

**I frowned and turned towards my brothers mouthing "help me". I got placed with the two girlish girls there are. **

"**Oh come on Bella you're in college with a full ride, leaving you with plenty of spending money, might as well use it on a new wardrobe. You know one that consists of all floor length dresses and doesn't show all that you are showing!" Emmet smiled resting his arm on my shoulder leaning me towards the door.**

"**Sure Em, ill but a wardrobe that makes me look like a nun just so you can't scare away **_**any**_** of the guys here," I smirked rolling my eyes, "Eventually you'll have to get use to my dating bro, I don't plan on spending my life alone."**

"**But you won't be alone! You'll have us! Nothing can beat that, right jazz?"**

"**Right," Jasper answer walking up to my other side. **

**Welcome to my life. I always grew up walking between my brothers, no matter where we went or what we did, they had my back. I couldn't really be mad at them about it. I loved that they cared so much, but **_**geez**_**. I needed to branch out and have a life outside of them. Even if that meant freaking shopping with two girls I just met, it was something I needed to do. **

**I'm in college now; it's up to me how I live my life. If I screw up then I screw up, but I need to do it on my own without my body guards. It's what my mom would've wanted. **

**I let myself weasel out of between then and just walked alone as I followed them down the path towards the commons Rose and Alice were gabbing about god knows what behind me and Ed-jerko was behind them staring at every girl that passed. **

**I sighed and took in the sight around me, **_**this is **_**home. The trees filled the path, green mushy grass everywhere between the buildings and art, lots of art! It was chilly out, I should have suspected Bellingham wouldn't be much warmer then Forks, in fact it's probably colder. And of course I hadn't had the chance to grab my coat before we left. I'll just have to suffer through it. **

"**You look like a vibrating cat," Edwards voice came from behind me, ii turned my head to see coming up beside me.**

"**Gee thanks, you look a lion out for its kill, nice to meet you too"**

**He laughed "You're feisty,"**

"**And you're a jerk and perv, have we finished the introductions yet?"**

**He frowned and took off his jacket placing it on my shoulders, his sent completely filled my mind and everything disappeared, all I could see was his golden hair, and emerald green eyes to accompany his scent. **

"**I'm not a perv, I'm the captain of the basketball team, Its expected of me to look at the girls like that"**

"**Hah, yea like I believe you. No one is expected to do anything, you're an adult, you don't live at home, and you make your own decisions." I finished and walked back up to my brothers as they opened the doors to the commons. **

**We ordered our food and quickly found a table large enough to fit all of us. I sneaked out from between my brothers once again so that I could sit by Alice and Rose, only to be shot down by Rose herself sneaking over to sit by Em, and Alice taking the end seat so that she was across from Jazz. **_**Geez!**_** Of course that left me in the middle, next to Edward. **

**I sighed and took my seat and began eating right away, ignoring my surroundings. I was just ready to get out of here. **

"**What's up with you?" **

**I turned my head towards his voice and stared at Edward.**

"**Nothing it up with me, Ass." I fought back**

"**Relax, I wasn't meaning it as a jab, it's just, this is your first day at college and you're being a downer."**

"**Oh," was all I could muster up to say. Leaving me sitting there, speechless, staring at his gorgeous eyes. Did I mention how gorgeous his eyes are?**

**Quickly, I cleared my throat and resumed back to my food. He is a Douche bag jerk! I can't think his eyes are **_**gorgeous!**_

"**So Edward, who we playing tonight?" Em asked**

"**Cougs, WSU. You comin'?"**

"**There is a game tonight?" I asked. I wasn't really the type to keep up with spots. As far as I was concerned basketball was just a big game of keep away, just like every other sport. **

"**Yea Bells! Get your head in the game! And we are defiantly coming! We all are right?" Emmet shouted back, causing **_**everyone**_** in the commons to shout "Yes!" **

**Edward smirked and looked down at me with his eye brow raised, "Good, ill save you a seat."**

**And with that he was gone. **

**I stared at his back as he walked away, not looking back once. Not even to look at the hot girls that he passed. **_**That man had issues, serious issues.**_

"**Come on Bella! We're going shopping!" Alice squealed, taking my food out from under me.**

"**Alice, we still have our Orientation to go to first." Rose and I stated together. **

**Both Em and Jazz looked at us, raised their eye brows and shoot their heads muttering something like "Girls". I laughed and walked over in between both of my brothers and placed a huge kiss on both of their cheeks. "Love you Bros!"**

**After I was satisfied with watching them wipe their faces off I grabbed one of Rose's arms and Alice's and we set off towards the stage to receive our schedules.**

…

"**Eight in the morning! I didn't want morning classes!" Rose shouted looking at her schedule.**

"**Sorry Rose, if it helps, I wanted morning classes but didn't get them," I tried "I have class at ten, one, and two."**

"**Ugh! I would so rather your schedule! What classes are you taking?" Rose asked me**

"**Um, English 101 first, then Into to Shakespeare and Creative Writing"**

"**Geez Bella, know your major or something?" Alice piped in.**

"**Yea, I wanna be an English Major?" I stated more as a question.**

"**Yes we got that. You have your last two classes with Edward." Rose said.**

_**Great, looks like I can't get rid of him.**_

"**Yea I also have my second one with Jazz. None with Em though. Bummer"**

"**That's okay, he's is your brother, you will always see him. We all have English together. So I suppose that's good. And I will have all afternoon off. I guess I can't really complain much can I?"**

"**Nope!" Both Alice and I chimed in together.**

"**Looks like it's time to go shopping! Is there anything that we need for our room?" Alice asked**

"**A fridge, food, oh fuck it, we need everything!" Rose said and we started walking towards her car.**

**I gasped, "Rose are you rich?" I asked looking at her Red convertible. **_**Geez!**_

**There was no way in Hell I was going to get use to this.**

**_!_!_!**

Hey so it's not really the best chapter but I kinda just pulled it out of my head.

Please leave reviews, since FF isn't telling me when someone adds me to their alerts, LEAVE QUESTIONS AND SUGGESTIONS?

I will try to update every week, but with my other story chances are it will be every other week :C

Anyways, Thank you!

P.S Western Washington University(WWU) is a real college in Washington, it is my favorite, one I applied too and I'm hoping they Accept me, Everything I say about it is close to true, except I don't think they have a basketball team, and their three person dorms are different then I describe on here. If you're curious, look them up online :P

Oh sorry one more thing, I rated this T, but if you feel it should be changed, let me know!

Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_

-Markie


	3. Chapter 3: You're a Weird One

_Previously…_

_"__A fridge, food, oh fuck it, we need everything!" Rose said and we started walking towards her car._

_I gasped, "Rose are you rich?" I asked looking at her Red convertible. __Geez!_

_There was no way in Hell I was going to get use to this._

…..…Bella POV...

"**Okay so I think we have officially bought more than our room can hold," Rose said looking at her car, which was filled with random things for our room. **

"**Yea, Rose, I don't even have room to sit anymore!" I squealed. **

"**Oh don't worry about it; you can just sit between Rose and me. Besides we still have to go shopping for clothes and shoes!"**

"**Seriously? There is no way in hell we can get all of that into this car! Not with the way you two shop!" I shouted. I admit I'm being a little melodramatic, but shopping with these two was one serious **_**workout**_**! We've hit twenty stores in the last two hours and altogether spent over a thousand dollars. There is no way in hell I would spend that kind of money growing up on a room I would probably only use to **_**sleep**_** in!**

"**Okay so then we call one of our brothers to help us move all of this stuff, I mean we'll need their help to bring it up to our room anyways right?" Rose piped in.**

"**Yea! We should call Edward though. Since Bella **_**is **_**still wearing his coat!" Alice shouted**

**I looked down to inspect myself, trying to figure out what the heck that little pixy was talking about. **_**Damn!**_** I am wearing his coat! I apparently got use to his smell then I became completely oblivious to his coat.**

"**Yea, I'll go ahead and call him and we'll move all this stuff into his car and you, Bella, can go with him to collect your brothers to carry all of this crap into our room." **

**I sighed, Rose and her insane ideas! Why would I want to spend the two hour drive back to Bellingham alone with her jerk of a brother**_**!**_** I was seriously starting to question their logic in traveling to Everett to do our shopping. **

**...**

"**Okay, that should be everything," Edward sighed as he put the rug we bought into his truck. "Are you guys going to follow me or continue to shop?"**

**I sighed, since we were in Everett, and Edward was in Bellingham we had two hours to spare while we waited on him to get here. Well we should have had two hours at least. But somehow he made it here in one, and these ladies wanted me to ride with him? Insane!**

**Instead of just standing there by Rose's car we decided to go hit a store, or two I should say, because again this two are Crazy shoppers! And it was a good thing Edward drove a Hummer, or everything we bought in addition to what was in Rose's car would not fit in just a normal size car. **

**Did I mention Edward drives a Hummer? And H2 at that, my abso-freaking favorite vehicle! Seeing his gorgeous face driving that gorgeous truck almost made me faint on sight. Luckily I was able to hold it together long enough to remind myself that he was a player and defiantly not gorgeous! **

"**No, I think we wore Bella out, so Alice and I are going to shop a little longer and Bella will ride back with you." Rose stated**

"**Okay then, don't stay to late sis. I don't want any guys hitting on you when I'm not there to beat their asses."**

"**Yea, yea, yea, we know. Just go so we can shop!" Alice chimed in.**

**I waved bye and sighed before climbing up into Edward's huge truck. However before I could even get my foot up onto the step someone behind me chuckled. Turning my head I saw Edward staring at me with a big smirk playing on his lips. **

"**Need a lift?"**

"**No Jack—" **

"**Hay now, I was simply just trying to help, it looked like you might be having a hard time climbing up."**

"**Thanks but I am perfectly capable to get in myself." I stated and went to lift my leg up on the step while smiling at Edward to prove my point. Although I didn't take into account that I happen to be the world's biggest klutz and I missed the step and fell forward. Edwards hand was around my arm before I could smash my head open on the cement. I re-gained my balance and regretfully let Edward help me into the truck. **

"**You know you might want to consider lowering you step so people can **_**actually**_** use it."**

"**People can use it Bella, in fact I fear you are the only one who could not."**

"**Yea okay, so we've all discovered how big of a klutz I am. I still think it should be lowered." I pouted pulling my arms around me. **

**The ride back wasn't as bad as I thought. Edward kept quiet most of the time, so it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. He did however drive stupidly fast, and I started to learn how he made it to Everett in less than two hours. **

**I had to do something to keep my mind off of his driving, and looking out the window defiantly was not doing the trick. I signed and leaned my head back, frustrated.**

"**Something wrong Bella?" Edward chucked and asked in his mockery voice. **

"**Yes you drive like a crazy lunatic running away from a bear!" I shouted**

**He whipped his head around and gave me a quick stare, I couldn't quite figure out the emotion his face was portraying before he turned back to watching the road.**

"**Running. From. Bears?" Edward asked slowly. "Why would I be 'A crazy lunatic running away from a bear'?"**

"**Why wouldn't you be! If a bear was chasing me, and only if a bear was chasing me would I drive like you."**

"**You are really something Bella,"**

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**Why are you afraid of bears?" He asked, trying to keep his laugh at bay, but failing. "I mean you Brother Emmet is the size of one!"**

"**It's not their size Jerk, they can smell you out, hunt you down, and eat you faster than you could run away. Explain to me how that is not scary."**

"**Sure it can be scary, but Bella, really? When are **_**you**_** going to have a run in with a bear?"**

"**Look around Edward! We live in the freaking woods! We're not called the Evergreen State for nothing. Bears are around, Bears can kill!"**

"**Okay chill, I was just trying to understand."**

"**Yea well not all of us can keep our fears bottled up so the "Hot Chicks" will think we're immortal."**

"**You my friend are a weird one."**

"**Yea I get that a lot, but that doesn't mean it's not true."**

"**I never said I didn't have any fears, I just don't talk about them. My fears are mine, they are brought on by things I've gone through, things no one can relate too. So please explain to me how you can possible think what you just stated is **_**true**_**." **

**Jaw dropping. That's only definition I have for what I just did. The second Edward spit out his last word my jaw dropped to the floor of this truck. I turned my head and sat there watching the outside world pass by, very quickly, the rest of the way home. **

**It didn't take long of course, about twenty minutes since he yelled at me. The second he turned the truck off I bolted out, carefully keeping myself up right and ran to Emmett and Jasper. **

**They were sitting in their room playing Call of Duty of course. What boy wasn't now-a-days? I do have to give my brothers props though. The second I busted through their door, the game was off and Jasper was inspecting me for injuries while Emmett was looking for the guy who would have given them to me. **

"**Bella what's wrong?" Emmet asked walking back to my side.**

**I shook my head clearing it of everything from shopping to the confusing as fuck person Edward is and spoke like a normal person. **

"**Nothing is wrong; I just got tired of Ed-Jerko over there so I came to check up on your guys."**

"**Ed-Jerko huh? You just met the guy Bella, why are you so keen of labeling him as a jerk?" Jasper questioned. **

**This however was a question I have been debating in my head since the moment I laid eyes on him. How could someone affect me like he has so fast?**

"**Because Jasper, he is cocky, perverted, full of himself, and bipolar!" I shouted, finally figuring out what it is that makes me think of him as a jerk.**

"**Bi-polar? I was not aware that I was bi-polar?" Edwards velvety voice rang straight through the room and into my body, causing my knees to buckle and my breath to catch.**

"**Well most people aren't. Anyways, I really would like to take a shower now." I said**

"**Okay Bells, you go ahead, we'll help Edward carry your stuff. I'm sure you didn't buy that much stuff," Emmett said and I busted up laughing.**

"**Just wait Em, Just wait." Edward said, "And Rose just texted me saying her and Alice we're on their way back, and that they want us to get ready to go out."**

"**Out where?" I asked**

"**Clubbing" Edward stated. **

**I groaned and worked my way up towards my room, leaving the door open so the boys could easily get all of our stuff into the room. I took a long relaxing shower to wipe away all of the stress of the day. I hadn't even been here 24 hours and I was already stressed! Geez!**

**Around two hours later everyone was waiting in my living room dresses and ready to go out to the club, while I was still fidgeting in my outfit, the one Rose and Alice happened to buy when I wasn't there. I was a little too slutty for my liking and possibly my brothers too. **

**It was an incredibly short black dress, the bottom was shorter then where my fingers touch my legs and it went up into a halter top, with no back or middle. I looked like a pole dancer!**

"**Bella get your ass out here! You look great!" Rose shouted through the room.**

"**I look like a pole dancer Rose!" I shouted back.**

"**What?" Both Em and Jazz yelled before running into my room to take my outfit in. **

"**There is No way in HELL Bella is going out looking like that!" Emmet shouted.**

"**Oh hush Em, your just not use to seeing Bella look like this. And besides we got her a coat to wear over until we get there. Now we just have to go!" Alice chimed in.**

**I groaned and headed out of my room, not caring to look at Edward's reaction to my outfit. I probably looked like a rag doll in comparison to his sister and Alice. They too were dressed in back. Although I was starting to wonder is Rosalie's was a dress or lingerie. Alice was wearing a simple black dress with an open back and heals. Rose, well Rose's dress was a black and white that barely covered her ass. They looked incredible. The boys were all dressed the same as well, nice black slacks with nice tops, to say they looked hot was an understatement.**

**Soon enough we were walking into the club, not even being asked for ID's nor waiting in lines. Apparently Alice new we wouldn't need them, since she told us to leave everything behind. And she was right, but how were we supposed to get a drink?**

**That didn't prove to be a problem either, Rose, Alice and I walked up to the bar and asked for six shots, and the bartender gave them to us without question. I was starting to rethink this outfit they had put me in. We brought the shots back to the boys and all downed them. **

**I felt the music going all around my body, and soon enough I was dancing with no care in the world. Bodies of girls and boys I didn't know rubbing against me didn't matter. I was in my place, music was my world and I could stand here dancing all night. **

**My arms were in the air and my hips were swinging to the music, I felt like I was at home. I opened my eyes for the first time in minutes to take in my surrounding. My group was still at the table drinking and having a good time while I was out here dancing. I took my eyes off them and moved them around me until they landed on the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen. **

**He stood not two bodies away from me, clearly he was watching me dance and I allowed blush to creep onto my face. The hot blue eyed man walked over toward me until he was standing directly in front of me. It wasn't until I stopped dancing that he introduced himself.**

"**Hey, I'm Nate," The man said, finishing with a heart stopping smile.**

"**Bella" I managed to choke out. **

**My hips started to move to the music again, as if I no control over them. But in all honestly I didn't. **

"**Want to dance?" Nate whispered into my ear. My whole body erupted with goose bumps and I nodded. **

**His hands found their way onto my hips and we began to dance like there was no one else in the room. I let my mind leave and just focused on dancing with the hot guy who had his hands on my hips. **

**…..…..….…..**

So there you go! Chapter three!

I hope you like it! Sorry it took me a while.

Please leave Reviews, I love to read them and hear your opinions.

Especially about Nate C;

Oh and I'm going to post links to the girl's dressed C:

-Markie


	4. Chapter 4:You are way to Chipper!

_Previously..._

"_Want to dance?" Nate whispered into my ear. My whole body erupted with goose bumps and I nodded. _

_His hands found their way onto my hips and we began to dance like there was no one else in the room. I let my mind leave and just focused on dancing with the hot guy who had his hands on my hips. _

….Bella POV…

**I couldn't tell you how many songs we danced for. I got lost in the moment, lost in his eyes. The way his hands felt on my hips, swinging them from side to side. We were consumed in the music, staring into each other's eyes. **

**For the first time since we started dancing, I let my eyes wonder, taking Nate in for the first time. His stunning blue eyes were hard to leave, but as my eyes slowly drifted downwards I noticed his tanned skin, and beautiful lips. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt to accompany his dark wash jeans.**

**My eyes snapped up towards his again, seeing the smirk play on his lips. He nodded his head moving the blonde hair out of his eyes just before he pulled me closer. I complied and put my arms out over his shoulders, swaying my hips a little further now. **

**His tall figure leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Bella—" **

**That was all he got out before I was suddenly pulled out of his arms. **

"**What the hell? I yelled over the music seeing Emmet standing in front of me glaring at Nate. Rose was next to him, smiling apologetically at me.**

"**Don't touch my sister!" Emmet yelled**

"**Emmet! Leave him alone! We were **_**dancing!**_**" I yelled again trying to get myself around his big body. "Jasper!" I yelled as loud as I could. **

**Both of my brothers were protective, but Emmet by far was the worst. Every time I'd ask why he would just say "You're my baby sis Bella, how could I not be," and I would no longer be mad at him. He had a way with his words. **

**I saw Jasper work his way over here, so I let myself weasel in front of Emmet, thank god I was small.**

"**What's going on here?" Jasper asked flanked by Alice and Edward, who looked almost as pissed as Emmet.**

"**This dude here had his hands and body all over Bella!" Emmet yelled**

"**That's because we were dancing Emmet! What did you expect me to do at a freaking club?" I yelled**

"**Dance with yourself like you always do!" Emmet yelled back, finally taking his eyes off of Nate and putting them on me. "He was feeling you up Bells," He said quieter this time. **

"**Em, I'm 18 years old. You can't expect me to always be the little innocent girl from Forks."**

"**Come on Em, Bella is fine, why don't you dance with me?" Rose asked pulling Emmet's arm**

**I stared at them for a second, **_**when did they get so close? **_**Before I could put much thought into it they were gone, further onto the dance floor. I smiled at Jazz before turning around to apologize to Nate. **

"**I'm so sorry, my brothers get very protective!" I yelled over the music. **

**Nate grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bar. I followed him; quickly looking back to see Jazz, Alice, and Edward back at their table. Turning back I saw Nate guide us through the crowded bodies like they didn't even exist. He looked so confident, like there was nothing in the world that could kill his buzz.**

**As soon as we reached the bar, he found two seats and motioned for me to take one while he got the bartenders attention. "What do you drink?" he asked**

**I stared at him a second, having no idea what was even at a bar, "Umm Fuzzy Naval" I stammered, thinking of the only thing I could remember. **

**Nate smirked at me and told the bartender, before turning around to face me.**

"**So, your brother seems to be very protective of you,"**

"**Um, yea, they both are actually, but Emmet is worse. Most guys run by now…"**

"**I bet, the dude's huge! But I'm not most guys Bella; I don't let one protective brother make me run."**

"**Yea well I have two." I said looking back towards the table where Jazz was talking happily with Edward and Alice. **_**He looks so happy, they both do.**_** I thought turning my attention to Emmet on the dance floor with Rose. **

**Nate's fingers below my chin brought my attention back, he was pulling me to look at him. Our eyes met and his fingers stayed on my chin pulling me forward until our lips met. **

**The kiss was sweet, soft, and fast, and it left me with a smile when he pulled away.**

"**I have to get going Bella, can I ask for your number?" He whispered against my lips.**

**I pulled away and nodded reaching for his phone. I was in my own little daze, thinking about the kiss. It wasn't my first one, but it felt like. This was my first day in college, my first night alone, away from my home, and I was already kissing a guy I just met. It didn't really seem right, but I couldn't find anything in myself to complain. **

**I worked my way through the crowd, trying to find the table Jazz was at, but when I got there only Edward remained. **

"**Where did Jazz and Alice go?" I asked Edward**

**He nodded his head towards the dance floor and I saw the two of them dancing together next to Emmet and Rose. They were both smiling and laughing, having a good time, living in the moment. I thought back to my dance with Nate, we didn't look anything like what the four of them looked like; they were having fun, while I was forgetting everything.**

**My whole life everything I ever did was to forget the past, the things I wanted to leave behind. I'd let myself get lost in the moment, thinking about nothing, going numb. Why couldn't I open up, act like Jazz and Em and just **_**remember**_**, remember the good, get over the bad on move on? **

**I moved my eyes from them and stared at my feet, **_**I should have let Emmet scare Nate off while I had the chance.**_** Then I wouldn't have to worry about anything, it could just be another thing to forget. **

"**Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked snapping me out of my thoughts**

**I nodded, "Yea, I think I'm just going to head back. Will you tell Em and Jazz for me?" **

"**Yes, do you want me to go with you?"**

**I looked up at him, looking into his stunningly green eyes. I was caught off guard by the concern in his voice, the way he was talking to me. Like he cared. It confused the hell out of me.**

"**No it's okay, you stay and have fun. Besides, if you're not here they will freak out thinking Nate stole me or something," I mumbled and started to turn around.**

**Before I could walk away I felt a shock run through my body, I let out a gasp and turned to see where it came from. Edward's hang was around my arm, stopping me from going any further. I looked into his eyes; they were wide with shock as he stared at me. We didn't say anything, just stared for god knows how long, before he leaned down to me.**

"**Be careful, and text me when you back. Emmet put my number in your phone," He whispered in my ear, sending goose bumps all over my body. **

**I nodded my head and began to back away, still holding his gaze with mine. I turned around and walked outside gasping for a breath. **_**What just happened?**_

**.:I:.**

**I pushed my key into the lock and walked into my dorm. I was too cold and tired to focus on anything and just walked straight toward the bedroom. **

"**Ouch! Damn it!" I yelled when I stubbed my toe on something. I walked faster and more careful towards the bedroom. Sighing when I reached my bed, taking my heals off that Alice made me wear. **

"**Mmmm" I moaned stretching my feet into the carpet, I seriously hated wearing heals! I didn't bother with my dress I just plugged my phone into my Charger and crawled under my covers. **

"**Crap," I groaned remembering I had to text Edward. I pulled my phone towards me and scrolled through my contacts tell I saw "Ed-Jerko" I laughed; only Emmet would remind me of the names I called people. He loved that trait about me, coming up with dumb nicknames. Usually they revolved around my first impression of the person. **

_**I'm back safe and sound, have a good night. –Bella**_

**I put my phone back onto the bedside table and snuggled down in bed, ready for sleep to claim me. **_**Buzz, buzz, buzz**_**. I groaned and reached for my phone, hearing it vibrate on the table. I had two new messages? I opened the first one, it was from Edward.**

_**Glad you home safe. Sleep well Bella. –Edward**_

**I smiled and hit reply, I couldn't help myself. **

_**You too, Edward. –Bella**_

**Scrolling down I saw my other message was from an unknown number. Curiosity got to me and I opened it now instead of waiting.**

_**I had a great night Bella. –Nate**_

**I was out before I could hit reply, sleep fully taking me. **

**.:I:.**

**I woke up to the sound of a blender. I have to say, not my idea of an alarm clock. My eye flittered open and I saw I was alone in the room. Both beds had been slept in so I assumed it was Alice and Rose in the kitchen. I sat up and replaced my phone onto my table; **_**I guess I slept with it in my hands all night**_**. I got out of bet, grabbed my robe, before heading into the kitchen. **

"**Morning Sunshine!" Alice smiled at me. **

"**Alice, you are **_**way**_** to chipper!" I groaned taking a seat at the breakfast bar. **

"**No, I just didn't have anything to drink last night unlike you and Rose, she nodded her head in the direction of the couch and I saw Rose curled up in a ball drinking something out of a cup with a straw. **

**I turned back to Alice groaning, "I didn't drink that much! I can't be hung over!" **

**She placed a similar looking glass in front of me, "Yes you did, and I saw you. You had the first initial shot with all of us, then that one guy you were with got two drinks into you. And Bella you are a **_**light**_** weight! I'm surprised you made it home at all last night. Your brothers gave Edward a mouth full for letting you leave alone! Now drink up!" **

**I stared at her eyes wide. **_**How can someone be this awake this early!**_** I looked away from her and stared down at the glass in front of me. "Um Alice what exactly am I 'drinking up'?" **

**She frowned, "It's only a smoothie Bella, and it's the perfect cure to a hangover! Fresh fruits and yogurt, it's a great hydrator and absorber." She nodded her head and smiled. **

**I hesitantly took a drink and found out that is was actually **_**good**_**. I smiled and grabbed my drink, walking over to the couch to sit next to Rose. "Looks like she drank more than me," I stated nodding towards Rose.**

"**No, I didn't. Well I did, but I'm not as big of a light weight."**

"**You look like hell Rose," I said, not believing her**

"**She is just worried—" Alice began but a quick glare from Rose shut her up. **

**I stared at the two of them, confused as hell. "Okay, what's going on?" **

**Rose sat up and stared at me, "I uh—"**

"**Spit it out Rose."**

"**She doesn't want to piss you off Bella," Alice said.**

"**Well if you don't spit it out then I will be pissed!" I yelled**

"**I slept with Emmet last night!" Rose yelled covering her face with her hands. **

**.:I:.**

**Edward POV**

**.:I:.**

_**You too, Edward. –Bella**_

**I stared at my phone, surprised to see that she even replied much less sent me a text in the first place. I figured her hate for me would cause her to just not give a fuck. I closed my phone and walked toward Emmet and Jasper on the dance floor. **

"**Hey Bro! You finally going to dance? Where is Bells?" Emmet yelled. **

"**Bella left about an hour ago, but she just texted she is back safe."**

"**What?" Both Emmet and Jasper yelled together, stopping their dancing.**

"**You let her walk back alone and drunk!" Emmet yelled.**

"**She said she was fine! That I needed to stay to tell you that she left!" I yelled with my hands out in front of me, surrendering. **

"**Don't listen to her! You could have called **_**us**_**! What if someone had taken her, or she fell? She is a big ass klutz Edward!"**

**I started backing away, I didn't know this would have caused such a reaction, or I would have gone with her, it was already hard enough to let her go, but she looked so wounded, and I didn't know how to talk to her. **

"**Emmet, she is home fine, let's not worry about it." Rose said stepping in front of Emmet, blocking him from me. **

"**No! He doesn't know the shit she has gone through! If she had thought about any of that while walking back, **_**alone,**_** then she wouldn't be home right now! She would be lost!" Jasper yelled**

**I had no idea what he was talking about, how would thinking cause her to be lost? But I decided not to push it, I was already in trouble with these two, and he was right, I didn't know what Bella had been through. **

"**Jasper, she is home safe now, Edward knows the mistake, let's just forget it and go home." Alice said, taking his arm.**

**Emmet glared at me and took Rose's arm,**_** my sister's arm**_**! "Rose is coming back with us," He stated, and I growled. **

"**Edward! Calm down!" Rose yelled at me and followed behind Emmet. **

_**Tonight fucking sucks!**_** I yelled to myself and took off; there was no way I was going home tonight. **

…**. … … … …. …. …. … .. … … … …. **

So I got this chapter finished, I hope you liked it. I have a couple things to say…

First, I know that Bella is very OOC, that's the point, at this moment, it is who she is, she has been through a lot, and doesn't know how to deal with it like her brothers; she needs to grow up a little bit. With time this will happen, just don't think of her as _Twilight_ Bella, she is different here.

Also, I know this is and EXB story and it will continue to be that, but Nate does have a role to play, and both Edward and Bella are unaware of each other.

Lastly, I know this is the 4th chapter on the same day/night, I won't be spending 4 chapters on every day, either the chapters will get longer or the days will shorten, I have a lot planned for this book, so I hope you enjoy it enough to stay with me. C:

It would mean a lot if you could REVIEW telling me what you think!

-Markie-

P.S. The title might not make sense now, but it will by the end. Promise C: Sorry for the long A/N!


	5. Chapter 5:Life is Instantaneous

_Previously…_

_**Emmet glared at me and took Rose's arm,**__** my sister's arm**__**! "Rose is coming back with us," He stated, and I growled. **_

_"__**Edward! Calm down!" Rose yelled at me and followed behind Emmet. **_

_**Tonight fucking sucks!**__** I yelled to myself and took off; there was no way I was going home tonight.**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I woke up to the sound of my alarm Monday morning. I wanted morning classes, but I couldn't complain about being able to sleep till' 8:30 when Rose, was already up and in class. Class starting at 10am was defiantly a perk, at least in my opinion. Alice hated waking up this early, and Apparently Edward did too since he didn't take any classes till noon, and somehow still gets out the same time as all of us. Jasper was the only early riser, setting his schedule himself to start at 8. Me? I was perfectly content, and had a nice lunch break in the middle.

"Bella, remind me again why we are up this early?" Alice asked as we walked towards our first class, English.

"Alice, it's not early, its only 9:40! Imagine how Rose feels! She woke up at six so she could be ready to go by 7:40."

"Ughh I know, I just hate waking up so early, and it puts a damper on my good mood."

"I think you need to have a little damper on your mood. You're the most hyper person I know!"

"Yea, yea, yea" She said once we walked into our class. Early enough to find a seat, but Rose still beat us there, saving the two seats next to her in the middle row for us.

"Hey Rose," I said

She nodded and smiled, I think she is still nervous around me after I freaked out on her and Emmet. It's not like I have a problem with it, they're the same type of person but my friend and my _brother_! That just says weird to me. What happens if they break up or something and I have to deal with that? UGH! Not to mention I'm pretty sure Alice and Jasper like each other. So now here I am, incredibly excited about college, getting two great roommates and spending time with my brothers, but instead I become the fifth wheel. _Joy._

"Look Rose, it's fine if you're dating Emmet, it's not like I can stop you. Besides, it won't be long before Jazz and Alice gets together." I stated just before the professor walked in the door, stopping her from responding.

I loved English; it was my safe haven, the class I didn't have to try at. It just came naturally to me, the grammar, the writing, and reading. It was welcoming and relaxing. Every time I stressed, or worried, id write. I'd write whatever popped into my head. Usually it was my book. I started it last year, and I've written twenty chapters by now, I guess it's easy to bet that I've stressed a lot.

But it wasn't just my book that I loved; it was the emotion, the story. I was creating a world from my head, allowing myself to escape mine and live through my characters. I would be lying if I didn't want to become published one day, but I couldn't imagine someone wanting to read the book I've written.

The rest of my morning went by like normal, I finished English with Alice and Rose, no homework tonight! Then made my way back to the dorm to write a little bit before my next class that I—ugh—have with Edward. It wasn't so bad though. He got there too late that he had to sit on the opposite side of the room as me.

The class was great, we're going to get an in depth look into Shakespeare, and his stories, as well as try to write one of our own. I was pretty excited. I loved reading Shakespeare's plays. I would always recite lines to my brothers growing up. I think that's when they figured out that I wanted to be an English major.

None of those classes had anything on Creative writing though. I was bouncing in my seat waiting for the teacher to get here so she could start class. I was excited to be able to write in many different styles, and also be able to write whatever I chose. It was a freedom I loved.

Around five minutes after class was set to start the teacher arrived and began talking.

"Life isn't something we can all just pass through and expect it to go our way. It doesn't work that way, it never has and it never will. Life is instantaneous, it flashes before your eyes, and it can end before you know it. We tend to take it for granted, we don't pay attention to the things around us, the little moments we'll wish we remembered later one. We'll forget what we wore two days ago, we focus on the future. What we're going to wear tomorrow, who will we marry? Everything we do is to affect our future in some way. We cry and we laugh, we love, and we break. What if we didn't know about the possibility of tomorrow? What if tomorrow didn't exist until it was tomorrow? I want you all to think about that, what would you do? How would you live your life if you didn't know there was a tomorrow? Would it be different from how you live your life now? Would you live like you were going to die? Write about it, write a story, a journal, a paper, I don't care, just write it all down, everything you would think, everything you would do.

"We'll continue working on this, write three pages if possible. This quarter we will be focusing on all styles of writing, narrative, short story, essay, poetry, even plays, but the theme will remain the same. Everything you write will bounce off or revolve around the paper you turn into me tomorrow."

I sat there stunned, she didn't even introduce herself, ask for attendance. She just started talking about life, and how we live it, how we should live it. I loved it. This was my type of writing, something I can make up, form from within my head. Create my own world. _What is tomorrow didn't exist? _ What if it didn't? Would I be any different? Would I think differently? Live differently? Would I be in college? Out partying and sneaking drinks? Would I be emo, thinking the world is going to end at any moment?

"You look deep in thought"

I turned towards the voice and saw Edward staring at me. I hadn't even realized that I sat down next to him, or did he sit next to me? I just remember the teacher talking, and amazing me into deep thought, apparently deep enough to not even notice the guy I was sitting next too.

"I am, I love this teacher." I exclaimed.

"Looks like it, your eyes are huge and glistening, were you crying?" He chuckled

"No!" I said punching him in his stomach with my elbow…. Ow! His stomach was hard!

"Geez, abs much?" I said rubbing my elbow

"Yea, I am the star of the basketball team; I have to be in shape."

"You hurt my elbow." I whined like a little one year old.

"It's not my fault you decided to his my stomach with your elbow. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I say gathering my things. Before I could begin my walk away he grabbed my elbow, hurting it again might I add. "Ow!" I yelled at him

"Sorry!" he said palms up. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch, our class is that latest so im assuming everyone is already back at the dorms and I don't know about you, but I don't want to see my sister making out with your brother."

I gagged; I defiantly did not want to see Em making out with Rose.

"Well I don't have to see it; chances are they are at your room, so I'm all set!" I smiled walking away

I didn't get very far before he caught up to me. "But what about your other brother?"

"What about him?" I asked

"He probably isn't at my room because Em will be there, which means he will be at yours—"

I stopped talking, was he assuming id understand what he was saying cuz I sure as heck wasn't. I didn't reply, I just continued walking back to the dorm. We were almost there anyways, I just had to go to the third floor, than he would have to leave me alone.

It's not like I hated him or anything, I mean sure he annoys me at times, especially with how much he plays the girls, but he just, I don't know, he just effects me. I wave goodbye once we reach his floor and continue on up to my room.

I walk in and go straight to the bedroom, excited to get started on my creative writing assignment. Of course that idea completely left my brain when I had to quickly back track and apologize to my brother and roommate for making out! ugh! Now both of my brothers were sleeping with my roommates! How messed up is that? I kept my eyes closed and worked my way out of the room.

That is just not something you want to see! "Blech!" I yell before quickly heading down stairs. I knocked on my brother's room.

"That was quick" He said answering the door.

"I know what you mean now. Eww!"

He laughed and grabbed his coat before stepping outside, obviously trying to keep me from looking inside. I raised my eyebrow.

"I assume you saw exactly what I did, and I don't think you want to see it again."

Oh! I nodded and followed him out of the building and into the common room. We each grabbed a lunch and went to find a table. It was pretty hard to not notice all of the girls staring at us, or should I say glaring at me! It was freaking weird.

"Don't you have basketball practice or something?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Not today, we get Mondays and Wednesday off, oh and the weekends. Coach thinks if we practice to much we'll begin to not want to go and skip, thus making it so we can't play in the games and then we suck and lose. So he gives us days off, and we have to be there at practice, unless we have a doctor's note." He explained

"So it's just like high school"

He nodded, "In a way yes, but much more enjoyable. Are you coming to the game this Friday?"

"I'm not sure, probably, if I don't have too much work to do. I wanted to find a job." I state before taking a huge bite of my burger, clearing showing how much I'm alike my brothers.

"You should defiantly come, it's what every college student does on Friday nights, comes to see me!"

I chocked on my drink and starting laughing my ass off, he was so full of himself! I just couldn't help it. He was frowning at my little outburst, which of course only made me laugh harder.

Finally I regained myself enough to talk. "okay—okay I'll go, just don't make me laugh like that again, it hurts!" I say, whipping tears from my eyes.

"Oh really?" he smirked

Before I could reply I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I rolled my eyes at Edward and pulled it out of my pocket.

**Bella,**

**I had a great time with you at the club. **

**Go out with me again this weekend?**

**-Nate**

I stared at the screen, completely confused. Who the hell was Nate? And how did he get my number!

Edward must have notice my anger, "What's wrong" he asked.

I showed him my phone, "Who the hell is Nate!" I all but shout.

He laughed, almost as hard as I was earlier. I glared at him and kicked his shin below the table.

"Ow! Okay—okay, sorry! It's just, you don't remember?"

"Remember what? If you have to ask then I obviously don't!"

"Wow, your brother was right, you really are a light weight!"

"What the hell?" now I'm really getting pissed! I start to gather my things when he reaches for my hand.

I gasp and pull away, "You shocked me," I say, although I'm not sure I would call that a shock.

He looks just as confused. "I'm sorry. It's just funny, don't you remember going to the club?"

"Yea of course, _Your sister_ had to apologize for sleeping with my brother," I shuddered "But I don't remember a Nate…"

"Nate was the guy you were dancing with...? The guy you kissed? And apparently the guy you got all your drinks from."

I stared at him, trying to remember all of what happened that night.

_crap_

… … …. …. … … … …. …. …. … … … … …. ….

**Well there you have it, Chapter five. Idk how I feel about this chapter, it actually came to me in one of my classes and I just started typing. It's not one of my favorite, just filler, a chance to blossom Edward and Bella relationship a little. **

**Oh and there is a reason I had Bella forget about Nate…just have to wait and see….leave reviews?**

**There was some foreshadowing in the chapter C: Care to make an assumption?**

**It would mean a lot if ya'll left a review with your thoughts! **

**-Markie**


	6. Chapter 6:Judgments are a part of life

_Previously..._

"_Yea of course, your sister had to apologize for sleeping with my brother," I shuddered "But I don't remember a Nate…"_

"_Nate was the guy you were dancing with...? The guy you kissed? And apparently the guy you got all your drinks from."_

_I stared at him, trying to remember all of what happened that night. _

_Crap_

… .. … .. …

"Edward, how can I not remember? I swear I only had two drinks! I'm a light weight but that is just ridiculous!" I shouted

I remembered Alice and Rosalie putting me in a tiny skimpy dress that shouldn't even constitute as a dress, and then we left, we got in without even having to wait in line and Alice got us all shots. I couldn't figure out how she did that, but that's just one of the mysteries of Alice. Then the music took a hold of me, and I let lose in the music. After that,

"A guy came up to me, and we danced before Emmet had a freaking fit!" I said

"Yes, then once we were able to get your brothers calm enough you went to the bar with Nate, he ordered you a drink and you let him kiss you."

"Did I tell you this?" I asked Edward seemed to have a pretty vivid memory of my time with this guy.

"Ummm" he stuttered, "No I was just a couple tables away. He left pretty quickly though."

I pulled out my phone searching for anything to refresh my memory of this guy. Of course I had no such luck. This is just great, my first week at college and I already met a guy that spiked my drink, great, just "Fucking Fabulous."

"What?" Edward asked

I looked up to see his eyes piercing mine.

"This is just fucking fabulous, my first week at college and a let a guy spike my drink! How dumb could I be? I know how to watch out for these things! I didn't let anyone touch my drink."

Edward stared at me for a full minute, making me feel highly uncomfortable before he rached over to grab my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you didn't let anyone touch your drink, but obviously it got spiked and this Nate guy took off pretty fast after having given you the drink and then he ups and texted you. Something just isn't adding up, I think we have a little talk with Nate."

I stole my phone back from Edward and went through my messages in search for the one Nate sent me. And quickly hit a reply. I grabbed my coffee and bag and started to leave. Edward was still sitting the table with an adorable confused look on his face. _Shut up Bella, he can't look adorable!_

"Aren't you coming?" I called over my shoulder and not two seconds later he was walking besides me.

"Where are we going?"

"You said we should talk to Nate, so I told him to meet us up by the stairs*."

"And he agreed to this, me coming along?" Edward asked

While I concentrated on not falling flat on my face I dug out my phone to show Edward the reply I got from Nate saying he would meet me there in five minutes. "He doesn't know your coming, but I don't feel like doing this alone."

"Ohh so you do like having me around, and here all this time I thought you hated me!"

I stopped where I was, causing the many people around us to run into me and yell to move out of the way. Looking up at Edward I saw his gorgeous green eyes staring into mine, his copper hair running all over the place, and his lips, his pouty lips creased in a straight line. He was serious.

"I don't have you Edward, I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you. If I did, I wouldn't have hung out with you over the weekend, or just know for that matter."

He continued to stare at me, stopped in place, with all the noise going on around us. Nothing else seemed to matter, the way he looked at me, it made everything disappear.

"We just met Bella, how can you already have a judgment of me?"

"Everyone makes judgments Edward; it's what we are built to do. We can saw that we don't judge people but that's impossible. The moment you look at someone words and images flood through your mind, that's a judgment. Everything we do is being judge, its creating who we are. You're a player; do you think your mom raised you to be one? No, you became one based off the judgments people gave you, based off what someone expects from you. The fact that we just met allows me to have a judgment on you, and it's going to stay that way until you can show me I'm wrong."

We stood in that same spot for what felt like forever. It was my favorite spot, next to the old architecture buildings, the time capsules that filled up the walk ways. The field of green grass and trees, it's why I fell in love with this college, everything about it is so calm and peaceful. Everywhere you look is green, and art. And now Edward stood in my favorite spot, making it look that much better.

Sometimes I wonder why Edward is the way he is. I can see his protectiveness over his sister Rose. He loves her more than anything, and yet he isn't as bad as Em and Jazz because he wants her to be happy. He knows she can take care of herself. I can see he has a hidden side to him. Something he doesn't want to share with the world. I could love that part. But I can't love the part he shows.

"You're pretty deep Bella, maybe you should be a writer," Edward finally spoke and then started to walk again.

I caught up with him, thankfully without falling.

"I am one Edward. Why do you think I'm taking the classes that I am? My book is almost done."

Edward stopped again and looked at me, only this time he was inches away.

"Your brothers never mentioned you were a writer."

I smiled; I guess I had a hidden side too. "They know I like to write, but I haven't told them that I'm currently writing a book."

"Why not?" Edward asked moving impossibly closer

I shrugged, "We're going to be late Edward"

Now wasn't the time to bring up the past. I don't know if that time ever existed. The past is that past, it always will be.

.:.

By the time we got to the stairs it had taken us ten minutes. I looked around for someone familiar when I heard my name being called. I looked up at the top of the stairs where there stood a guy, whom I presumed to be Nate.

"Bella, I was beginning to wonder..." Nate broke us once Edward came up next to me.

"Nate, this is Edward. He seems to have a better memory of you then I do."

Nate's eyes flashed to mine. They were dark, very dark. I could feel Edward tense next to me.

"I was worried that would happen, that's why I waited so long to text you." Nate stumbled.

"What did happen _Nate_?" Edward nearly growled. "We seem to think that Bella's drink was spiked. Care to share how that happened?"

Nate gulped and looked down on me. "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have left you like I did, I should have just taken your drink away but I was afraid you would think I was the one who spiked it, or tried to at least." Nate paused looked over to Edward, "But you are right, your drink did get spiked, by the bar tender, I noticed him slide his hand over your drink before handing it to you, at first I thought it was nothing, so I went along with the night, I kissed you, not because you were drunk, but because I wanted too, and that's when you started to get sleepy. I freaked out and left. I saw how protective your brothers were so I knew you would be safe."

"So you just left her there, knowing she had probably been slipped a date rape drug and you just left?" Edward yelled.

I slapped his chest, "Quiet Edward. He said he didn't do it and I honestly don't see how he could have so we can't be mad at him."

"Edward tore his eyes from Nate and stared at me. His eyes were nearly black he was so pissed.

"Fine, you don't think he is responsible then you don't need me…"

"Bella! Edward! There you two are!"

Edward and I turned around to see Alice, Jazz, Rose and Em walking towards us.

"We have been looking all over campus for the two of you" Em said when they reached us. Both Emmet and Jaspers eyes darkened when they say we were with Nate.

"Oh Hello, Who are you again?" Alice asked

"I'm Nate; I'll be hopefully taking Bella out…?" Nate said and I whipped my head around to face him. _Was he serious?_

"Like Hell you will!" Both Edward and my brothers yelled at the same time. I was very impressed to see that Nate only barely flinched.

"Hello, he asked me," I paused, turning to Nate, "You were asking right?"

Nate smiled and nodded, "Yes, that was me asking you out."

"Then it's MY choice whether or not I say yes. Emmet and Jazz, you two have to get use to the idea of me dating. I'm eighteen and in college! I'm not going to say innocent and pure my whole life, get use to it! And Edward, you can't be a hypocrite! You get to mess around with any and all the girls you want and one misunderstanding happens with me and you think you can tell me that I can't go out with Nate?"

"Bella you can't honestly trust him!" Edward pleaded

"I don't, considering I just met him! I need to give him a chance if I'm ever going to trust him though. I'm not going to be the only one who is alone because my brother refuse to let me grow up and you have this protective gene in you. That's not how it works! This is my life! I chose how I get to live it and I will be going out with Nate!" I finished, yelling.

"You will?" Nate asked

"Yes I will," I said smiling at Nate. He was really hot.

.:.

**Sorry this chapter is really short, but I had to get Nate in there. I know you are all hopping for BxE and I promise that will happen eventually, but they need to work on creating a relationship, enter Nate. **

**I have quite a bit planned for this story, so please hang in there. I will answer any question as best as I can, please leave a review! They mean a lot…**

*** WWU is partly known for their art, everywhere you look on campus there is some sort or art work, one of them is this giant star case shaped like an M. its really cool and fun, a great place to sit and study.  
**

**I graduate in 24 days! Then I am heading off to Central Washington University! It's going to get pretty busy around here but I will try to get my updates to come sooner!**

**Reviews make me write!**

**-Markiee**


	7. Chapter 7:Realization

_Previously… _

_"I don't, considering I just met him! I need to give him a chance if I'm ever going to trust him though. I'm not going to be the only one who is alone because my brother refuse to let me grow up and you have this protective gene in you. That's not how it works! This is my life! I chose how I get to live it and I will be going out with Nate!" I finished, yelling._

_"You will?" Nate asked_

_"Yes I will," I said smiling at Nate. He was really hot._

_.:. .:. .:.  
_

"Bella? Could I have a word with you?"

I paused and nodded my head.

"I'll see you later Jazz," I said walking back to talk to the professor.

"Hello Bella, I wanted to talk to you because I've noticed you have been a little distracted lately."

I started at Mrs. Weathers, my Creative Writing teacher. Have I been distracted? I didn't think that was possible in the class. I guess Nate has taken up a lot of my time but I didn't think he was affecting my schooling?

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weathers, I didn't realize I was portraying that I'm not interested, I really am, and this is my favorite class."

Mrs. Weathers tilted her head and stared at me as if I had more to say, and just when I was about to, she spoke.

"You have amazing potential Bella; I saw it when I read your first draft of the Life paper. But after that you started drifting, I am actually surprised to see you shocked by all of this given the comments and grades you have received this past couple weeks. Your grade is a C Bella, and only because of that first paper."

I didn't know what to say, I _was_ in shock, I was surprised. I have a C in creative writing? My class, my love? How was that possible? I did all of my assignments. What comments was she talking about? I don't even remember seeing any grades. Could I have really been that distracted?

Nate's become such a huge part of my life; we spend almost every free moment together. As it turned out he was a good match for me. He couldn't possibly be the reason I am doing so bad? How are my other classes holding up? _Oh good!_ My brothers are going to kill me!

What could possibly be the cause of my grades? Writing was my thing. Maybe it was Edward? Ever since Nate and I started dating he did drift away, it's not like we were close or anything but he won't even sit by me in class anymore. It's as if I am a diseased plague. Therefore it couldn't possibly be him…

"Since I saw so much potential I have decided to take you on as a TA, let you work your grade up. Will that work for you?

I didn't even have to think of course my answer was "Yes".

"Great, we'll start tomorrow, straight after class. I have taken the liberty of looking up your class schedule and noticed I'm am your last class which is great because that allows me to keep you till dinner. You are expected to work as my TA from three to five, Monday through Friday."

"Thank you, thank you for the opportunity I promise I won't let you down." And with that I smiled and retreated out of the room and building

.:.

"Babe? Are you in there? Hello?"

"Bella!"

Looking up I saw Nate standing in front of me. A small smile played its self across my lips and I leaned to give my boyfriend a hug.

"Hi, have you been here long?" I ask taking his hand and we started our walk towards my room

"Only since three. I saw Jasper leave and he mentioned the professor wanted to talk to you. How did that go by the way? You were pretty out of it walking out of that building."

"It went well; Mrs. Weathers was just worried about my grade. Apparently I have a C" shivering, I continued, "But she has offered me a TA position where I can work to get my grade up.

"A C isn't that bad Hun," Nate began

"Not for me it isn't, not for Creative Writing." I cut in.

"How come, it is average, and it's not like Creative Writing is a real class."

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared up at Nate, mouth hanging open and all.

"How can you saw it isn't a real class? It's what I making my career off of! This class is everything to me!"

"Whoa Bella," Nate stared at me as if I was some completely different person.

Did he not know my love for writing? Have I not told him I am writing a book? Or at least that I was? I haven't written in a while, I guess I have been pretty busy. But so busy that my own boyfriend wouldn't even know the true me? Writing is all that I am. It's how I keep a hold of my mom.

Why hasn't anyone told me I was drifting so much? Rose or Alice? I live with them for god sake! They should notice I'm not being myself, or even my brothers! I know I can't blame Edward, I never see him; I don't even know if I would consider him a friend anymore. Are any of them my friends anymore?

I turned to Nate seeing his beautiful blue eyes as the clashed with his blond hair. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a jacket. It's pretty hard going somewhere without a jacket these days. He held a confused look, waiting for me to say something, to apologize, I don't know. But I do know that something has gone terribly wrong and I just need to go. I need to see Emmett, I need my big brother.

"I need a break Nate, I'll call you," I said and took off away from him. I ran towards the San Juan Island art to lose him.

The weather was beautiful today. Chilly yes, with Thanksgiving coming up next week the weather was at a constant forty. The trees were turning colors and the snow was well on its way. I couldn't help but pull my coat on a little tighter and I began my walk towards my dorm across campus. Western spent a lot of time keeping the campus look good, and feel like him. The tees covered everything, the browns and oranges played off the cobble stone walk ways, and the huge art pieces. This was my home, my safe haven when things went wrong. I haven't felt this alone since mom, when I wasn't sure how my brothers would react and treat me. Sighing, _my brothers_. I must have been pretty distracted if I haven't noticed how much I really miss my brothers, my family for that matter.

Before I know it the trees I'm staring at are the ones in front of my dorm, and its then I decide where I'm going. And once I've decided, I book it up the stairs, throw open there door and run into the arms of my brother Emmett.

"Bella?" he asked

But I can't seem to help it; I hold on tight and start crying. Everything comes down on me at once. I let a guy I barely knew, come in to my life and take me away from everything that means the world to me. I wouldn't be where I am today if not for Em and Jazz. They are my life boats; they brought me out of my dark times.

.:.

I couldn't say how long I cried for, but the next thing I knew I was laying down still holding on to Emmett when I heard him talking.

"How long has she been out?" a guy asked, Jasper!

Out? I must've fallen asleep.

"Since she got here, so probably about three hours now" Emmet answered.

_Three hours! _I really need to get up! I have things to do! As I start opening my eyes I hear his voice.

"You've been sitting there for three hours?" Edward asked

"Well yea, she is my little sister, its killing me to wonder what's caused this, but if all she needs is to cry then I'm going to sit here until she is ready to talk. You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same for Rosalie."

"You got me there, but you have got to be starving, want me to order a pizza or something?"

"YES!" I heard both Jazz and Em yell.

Having Em's booming voice yell gave me the opening to open my eyes and start to wake up.

"Bells?"

"Hi Em" I whispered, slightly embarrassed.

"Are you okay, are you hurt? Do I need to kill someone? Nate? I swear ill kill him!" Emmett said and began to sit up.

"No Emmett, its fine this is all my doing."

"What do you mean sis?" Jasper asked.

I turned to him and saw Edward in the kitchen, on the phone and staring at me. God he is gorgeous.

That's when I decided to let it all out, "It all started when Mrs. Weathers asked to talk to me. She said something about my lack of drive lately. How I seem so distracted. I mean I was really confused because I love that class, but none the less she said I have a C! A C! Can you believe that! Since when have I ever had a C. So then I started thinking about my other classes, what kind of grades do I have there? But she offered me a TA job every night to get my grade up, which is great in all, but what caused my grade to slip anyways! On my way back here Nate was waiting for me, and he called Creative Writing a pointless class. Why would he tell me that? Writing is my thing. Then I realized I never told him ANYTHING what kind of boy friend is he if I don't tell him half of who I am!" pausing to breathe I finish, "So I realized it had to of been him, he kept me from everything I am and love. So I thought of you Em, I haven't seen you in so long. I miss my brothers, I miss my friends, and I miss mom! So when I came here and saw you I just broke down." I sighed finishing.

Both of my brothers had confused looks as they took everything in. Edward on the other hand had a frown on his slightly tanned face. _Jeez_ it's not like anyone is forcing him to listen to me.

"First, I told you to not talk so fast I get confused!" Emmett said breaking the silence.

"And second," Jasper began, "Is that we miss you too Bells."

And let the water works begin! I jumped into my brothers arms again

"Okay no more crying, there is enough water outside, we don't need any more in here." Edward said pointing to the window.

I was shocked, the weather was beautiful when I got here, and now there was a horrible storm outside. I could barely see two feet out the window.

"When did the storm blow in?" I asked, only to receive a couple laughs.

"You didn't notice it on your way here? It started just minutes before you showed up." Jasper said

"And it's still going!" I didn't understand, storms like this weren't on the west side.

"Yea, it's some freak east side storm that didn't make it to the east. Anyways get away from the window. Pizza is almost here, and Rose and Alice are on their way down." Edward said coming into the living area.

"I didn't think they would deliver in this weather!" today was just a purely shocking day.

"And miss out on good tips?" Edward Smirked.

.:.

**He guys! I am so completely sorry for taking so long to update. I have had a lot going on in my life. Between colleges, losing my grandpa, and moving across the country. My life has been upside down lately and I am trying to get it back in order. So here is my start to a new beginning. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews they would really make this worth it. **

Markiee


	8. Chapter 8:Abandon

**It has been a while, but I was asked about an Edward POV…so here you go, I hope I don't disappoint. **

..

Thanksgiving: a week away. A week I'll be away from Bella. What does it matter now, she has Nate! The fucking guy that spiked her drink! Of course she won't even consider the thought, but I sure as hell did. And the Bar tender hadn't touched her drink, his job depended on it. Not to mention the manger would've saw so on the security videos, which I very _politely _asked him to look at.

How could one girl possibly be that Naive! It was laid out all in front of her! The phony reason for leaving, stealing her phone number, not to mention the isolation he's putting her threw. Rose's said so herself; Bella isn't around. But I saw her today, I see her every day, hell we have two classes together. Refusing to sit by her is the hardest thing I had to do, but if I chose to sit by her, act like the "jerk" she knew from the first week, then I would rip her to shreds about Nate.

Bella; my roommate's sister, the stunningly beautiful girl who has no clue the way she affects me. Her deep brown eyes, surrounded by little wrinkles from the loss she has been through. The way her pink lips puff up when she is writing, even though she hasn't written lately, or the way her cheeks turn a shade of pink for no apparent reason; everything about her sends chills up my body.

_What the F am I talking about?_ Of course Bella was right; I am the biggest player in this school. And I spend my time thinking about how her rosy cheeks send chills up my body? What the hell has happened to me, I haven't talked to this girl since the conformation on the stairs! _But she is everywhere I turn, in class, or brought up by both Em and Jazz or Rose. _ I am completely and utterly screwed…

"Yo Eddie!" Emmett's loud voice roamed into its way into my room, waking me from my thoughts.

I walked out of my room to meet Em and see what he wanted.

"Were out of milk and you drank it last, so it's your turn to go to the store and get more."

"I didn't drink it last or I would've put the empty carton on the counter!" I yelled walking towards our little kitchen, and low and behold there was the empty carton of milk. "Damn" I whispered.

"I don't like this rule! My classes are the latest! Of course I'll be the one finishing the milk!" I yelled walking out of the room.

.:.

It didn't take that long to get the milk, a storm happened to roll in, therefore the town was deserted. Loving the feel of the empty town I went on a drive to hopefully clear my head. Well it was pretty helpful until I walked back into my room to see Bella curled up around Emmett and Jasper was there asking him how long Bella was asleep. I heard him say something like three hours. Freaking out I look down to my watch, it read just after six. _I was driving for that long?_

Looking over at Bella, the chills rise. "You've been sitting here for three hours?" I asked

"Well yea, she is my little sister, its killing me to wonder what's caused this, but if all she needs is to cry then I'm going to sit here until she is ready to talk. You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same for Rosalie." He answered, probably the most serious I have heard him all year.

"You got me there, but you have got to be starving, want me to order a pizza or something?" I asked heading into the kitchen, I had to put the milk away.

It wasn't long into my phone call to pizza hut when she woke up. Her eyes were rimmed with black, looking like a raccoon. It's obvious she was crying. Having to stay back and keep my paws off her, I watched and listened as she told her brothers what was bothering her. My heart ached for her and her loss, even though there is nothing I can do, I find myself happy that she is finally realizing the truth about Nate.

When she was done I told her to stop crying, since there was no way I was letting her out of my sight in this kind of storm. I couldn't help but laugh at her shock towards pizza delivery.

"And miss out on good tips?" I smirked. She didn't need to know I had to offer extra for the delivery.

.. Bella POV ..

Apparently Edward was right and pizza hut did deliver in this mess of a storm. I had to admit I didn't really want to go back up to my room, storms, thunder and lightning storms are one of the things I absolutely hate. Em and Jasper know this, so I was thankful to be with them, I however was not looking forward to seeing Rose and Alice. It feels like I haven't seen then in ages and I know the moment I do there will be a confrontation.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard Rosalie's voice, "What the hell?"

"What's wrong Rosie?" Edward asked coming into the common room.

Rose was standing next to Emmett, _they've gotten awfully close_.

"Bella, your actually here? You decided to grace us with your pretence?" She sneered

It was like a brawl was about to happen, the tension in the room was so intense it made Jasper look like he was literally in pain. Of course Emmett had a smile on his face. He knew I wouldn't get hurt so this was a show to him. Alice hung her head, nothing to say, _did she even miss me?_ None of them surprised me though. I know their personalities. It was Edward I was the most curious about.

"Rose!" I heard him shout, I whipped my head around to see his face turning bright red, almost as if he was pissed. _ It's not like I meant to piss off his sister!_ I shouted at him silently.

"What? You know as well as I that she hasn't been around. As soon as all mighty Nate showed up none of us mattered! I'm sure she doesn't even know that Emmett and I are dating! I'm surprised I don't have a new roommate by now! What kind of person abandons her friends and _family_ for a new guy?" She yelled.

Silence, that's all there was. Jasper was ready to pounce, Emmett was pleading with his face for me to go to him, for him to explain. Alice was scurried in the corner, afraid of confrontation. And oddly Edward looked pissed; I just wish I knew why. I felt my insides irk with pain when I saw his watery eyes turn on me. His effect on me still left me speechless.

The funny thing about all of this, about everything was that Rose was right. I hadn't been around, even though I didn't notice it, it became clear to me that I have no idea what was going on in their lives. I didn't know how jasper was doing, or that my brother was dating my roommate. My best friend here won't even look at me. And I had no clue what girl Edward was on this week. I was becoming the one person I swore out of my life. The person I vowed never to become._ I was my sister._

Just as Edward and Emmett were about to talk I stepped up. This was my doing.

"You're right Rose. I can't apologize enough. Nate came into my life and it's as if I forgot everything. I have no idea what happened these past two months. I became the person I hate most in this world. I can't believe I let a guy take me away from the people who hold my heart. I honestly couldn't tell you how he did it, how he took me away from you, but it's over now. It may have taken me two months, but I figured it out. I know my place here, and it isn't with him. I am sorry Rose, I'm sorry Alice, Jazz and Em, I'm even sorry to Edward. None of you need my drama."

With that said I left the common room and walked into the first room I saw. _I don't even know which room is my brother's. _ Throwing myself onto the bed, I let the tears come once again.

I couldn't say how long I laid there in the unfamiliar room before I realized whom it belonged to. It was a smell I could pick out of anything. It was Edward. As if on cue, he walked into his room and stood in front of the closed door, staring.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who's room was who's" I said sitting up, allowing room for him to sit as well.

"It's okay Bella, I'm sorry Rose was so rude. She had no right, not with the day you've had."

"Didn't she though? I live with her, and I didn't know she was dating my _brother_! I haven't even seen my brother enough for him to tell me. She did have a right Edward, I hurt her in a way, and people lash out when there are hurt. Believe me I would know."

He sat down next to me and placed both hands on my hips, turning me to face him. Those electric shocks went all over my body, giving me a hint of a smile. I couldn't breathe, everything disappeared but him. I noticed the tiny gold flakes in his green eyes;_ I didn't know there was gold in his eyes._

"I don't want to bring it up, you have obviously had a hard day, but I came in here because I was confused. Your brothers wouldn't tell me anything, they said it had to you who told me," he paused, "You said you became the person you hate most in the world? I may not know you as well as id like, but I do know you lost your mom and you went into a dark place where it was only your dad and brothers, so who do you hate so much?" he finished grabbing my hands.

"Is that all that confused you?" I asked avoiding his question.

"No, your brothers said it wasn't like you to leave everything you love, did Nate do anything to you Bella?"

My head snapped up, his mouth was slanted down, his face was returning to its natural tan, and his eyes looked as if they might _almost_ have a tear in them. I couldn't answer his question, even though every part of my wanted to.

"I don't know Edward, honestly everything is a blur, the last clear memory I have is of our fight on the stairs, but I do remember being happy. I had no doubts when it came to Nate. Not at first at least. And as for your first question, there is someone you don't know, you never will know, but I'm not ready to talk about her. I just can't." I finished pulling my hands away.

I just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget today ever happened.

"I miss you Bella," I heard him whisper.

"What did you say?" a clarification was in order.

"I miss you, I feel like I barely know you but every part of me urges to know more, urges to be closer. I have no idea why, but all I know is that I miss you; I want us to work on being friends. I know we spat, that's how our personalities are, but I feel as if I lost you too."

I had no reply, my brain is in over drive, and there is just no possible way to make sense of this, not tonight.

"I miss you too Edward," Was my only reply before Alice and Rosalie came into the room.

"Edward can you give us a minute?" Rosalie asked.

Edward nodded and left into the common room, closing the door behind him. Alice came over and sat to my left, leaving Rose the right.

"We're sorry Bella," They said

"Why the hell—" I began

"Let us finish," Rose cut in.

"We're sorry we weren't good enough friends to see you drifting, to notice that you were on auto pilot. We should have at least known better, known this wasn't you. We should have put two and two together when your brothers said they missed you," my heart sank, "But we were just too hurt and pissed to care." Alice finished

"So we're sorry"

I grabbed both of their hands. We may only be two months into college, but these girls and my brothers were all I had. I couldn't lose them now when I needed them the most.

"Can we just forget this? Can we go back to that first week where we just clicked and nothing else mattered? I don't think I could handle losing everyone."

"Yes!" they both nodded like crazy people.

We all huddled together and hugged, nothing could separate us now, not after this.

After the hug we left Edwards room and joined the boys. The pizza was long forgotten, so I grabbed a piece and took a spot in between Edward's legs. Looking up to see if it was okay, he smiled and put his hands on my thighs. The shivers were gladly welcomed. And for the first time this night I felt a true smile cross my face. _Why do I react to him this way?_

That left everything the way it is supposed to be. The fighting was over, I was inching closer and closer to Edward as the thunder rang throughout my ears and body. Everyone was content, and everyone had their spot, I was by Edward, Alice with Jasper, and Rose with, "Your dating my brother!"

..

**Okay, so here you go, I wanted to get this out before I go on my long weekend. I won't be around a computer until Monday night, and it is just now midnight Wednesday. I didn't want anyone thinking I was going to stop writing again. **

**ANNNYWAAAYS this chapter really sets this book. So I would like to know what you thought, if you can predict anything. And if you liked those couple of surprises I placed. This was an emotional chapter, but it needed to be done. **

**Review Please!**

On a side note…. I got accepted as a transfer into OHIO STATE UNIVERSITY! :D

3 Markiee


End file.
